Kamen Rider W Generation
by bc 7788
Summary: Sequel to Kamen Rider The Next Generation. 7th Grade begins for our heroes follow them as they tackle new foes,team-up with new allies and much more Double has arrived!


Kamen Rider W Generation

\

Thoreau Middle School was a pretty ordinary place.

The kids were nice and grades were decent. But, like any other seemingly ordinary place it had its secrets. Mainly an evil one , But like with any evil threat there were heroes. One was a happy-go lucky kid. The other was a genetically altered Assassin. These two were friends , rivals and more importantly Kamen Riders. But just when they thought their adventures were over a new one began.

OP WBX

Case 1: Here come the two detectives in one

On a bright September morning 7th grade students rushed in to the halls of Thoreau Middle School. They were busy chatting to their friends. However one Asian American boy was busy walking along fingering what appeared to be a green USB drive. He wore green windscale hoodie and black khakis he also wore a black fedora and black skate sneakers. He was disabled so he was walking toward an elevator to get up to his 3rd period classroom. He grinned obviously pleased with something and turned the key slot that brought the elevator. A girl was also riding the elevator. She was about his age and had blond hair and blue eyes and was about medium build and generally attractive. Brian looked at her and some thing seemed very familiar about her. Brian decided to ask her later. He smiled and walked into a room designated for fire drills she followed close behind.

Brian was no ordinary kid to begin with and he was smiling at the peacefulness of the school. Granted , it was filled with the normal worthless gossip of kids his age. For you see Brian had spent the past summer as a Kamen Rider defeating the villainous forces of a resurrected Dai-Shocker with his two friends. There was some tragedy though as he had to destroy a friend of his in order to save the world. He had also caused a second Rider War. But he was glad it was over. Brian was still however vigilant and kept his Den-o belt and his Kivat partner Kivat Bat the 3rd close by. He also carried something new. A red belt with two slots that was shaped like a W and six odd USB drives. He also had a mysteriously blank book.

That same morning an African American boy was walking with a purpose. He was known as Thirteen and wore an outfit reminiscent of a 1930s detective. He was a former member of NEVER a secret terrorist group that were almost unbeatable in combat and durability. The past summer he had become Kamen Rider Kabuto and escaped. However, he was hunted down by Fourteen his dead partner who'd been resurrected by Dai-Shocker. It taken the combined might of his two friends Brian and Jake to finish the job. However, this resulted in Jake's death and Thirteen winced at the memory of that brutal finisher move that ended the battle.

Thirteen and Brian were now in 7th grade and had now had become Kamen Rider Double. A role also fulfilled by Brian's cousins in Seattle Brandon and Austin also known as Kamen Riders Kickhopper and Punchhopper besides being Seattle's resident Two in One Kamen four had been trained by Shotaro Hidari and Phillip their predecessors. They had both received Double Drivers and six Gaia Memories each in case they ever had to fight alone as Double.

Though Brandon and Austin had been active as Double for three months obliterating Seattle's new dopants and Worms as the Riders from hell. It was the first week of school for Brian and Thirteen and needing action had started their branch of the Narumi Detective Agency if Thirteen's hint was right they would solved their first case and would have their first fight. Thirteen and Brian had been given a case by a friend of theirs Marina Jones. Her boyfriend had been fired from his part-time job working at the local Windscale store and dissappeared. This was around the exact same time the Magma dopant showed up. He and Brian had put two and two together and figured out that Marina's boyfriend was the Magma Dopant.

Thirteen approached the boy. "Hi, I'm a detective I'd like to ask you a few questions . The boy snarled, "What about." Thirteen went in for his target a stocky kid with brown hair beat up Nikes and a permanent smirk. "It's about the recent appearance of a Magma monster here at school and your recent job at Windscale. The boy started to reach for something in his pocket and said "You want answers you'll have to die first!" He pressed a button on a ribcaged USB Drive. **MAGMA!**, it declared he plugged it into his skin releasing a giant explosion obliterating the lockers nearby. He now resembled a giant lava monster. Thirteen smirked. "Prepare to regret that Jimerson." "Why?" "Because" said Thirteen "I No we will defeat you." Thirteen pulled out his Double Driver and strapped it to his waist.

Brian was busy conversing with the girl. "Do I know you?" , he asked. She blinked. "I went to third grade with you." "Wait", he asked "Are you Cindy?" She nodded. "Man!" said Brian "You look great!" "I-mean not that you didn't look great before." "But – ." Brian then felt the driver materialize on his waist. Grateful for the reprieve he stood up. "Uh-Bathroom." He then ran into the bathroom.

Thirteen then pressed the button on the black Joker memory. **JOKER!** "Brian." He called.

In the bathroom , Brian pressed the button on his memory **Cyclone!** "Henshin!" They said simultaneously.

Brian put his right hand holding the memory into the left slot. It then teleported and Brian fell down unconscious. Thirteen now facing the magma dopant pushed down the cyclone memory into its slot. A standby tone began to play. Flicking the Joker Memory over in his hand Thirteen slotted it into the right slot. Flicking the two terminals apart the belt declared **CYCLONE! ****JOKER!** Thirteen spread his arms to the side as purple and green lightning spread sideways from him and armor attached onto him in the midst of a swirling cyclone. As the winds cleared up a new figure stood in place of Thirteen. His body was dual colored. One half was green and had a yellow half W on it and also had a silver muffler trailing out from behind. The other half was Jet black and had a purple half W on its chest and no muffler. The figure also had a V shaped antenna and red compound eyepieces on its helmet. This was Kamen Rider W Cyclone Joker Form.

The figure flicked his right wrist which was black posed and spoke "** Sa Omae No Tsumi o Kazero(Now let's count up your sins!")**

The Magma dopant then launched a fireball at Double. The left side pulled at a yellow memory and pressed the button. **Luna!**The cyclone half slotted it in and the driver announced **Luna! ****JOKER! **The green half became yellow and gold and the muffler disappeared. Double then reached out his arm and using it as a whip deflected the fireball. Thirteen spoke , "Brian don't just change the memory without telling me!" The Luna side's eyepiece flashed as Brian spoke. "Hey don't blame me I just saved both of us from being burned to a crisp!"Thirteen and Brian then performed a flying roundhouse kick and whipped the dopant with the Luna half. This made the dopant angry and he started to flare up releasing massive amounts of heat. Brian's side then asked "Should we" "Memory Break for sure." Said Thirteen. Brian then removed the Luna memory replacing it with cyclone. Now Double removed the Joker memory and placed it in a slot on the left side of the belt **JOKER MAXIMUM DRIVE!**It declared. Double the rose into the airassisted by a cyclone .When he reached peak height he tapped the button on the maximum drive slot. As Double descended Brian and Thirteen shouted "JOKER EXTREME!" Double split in half and landed a drop kick on the dopant. A huge explosion resulted from the impact destroying a large section of the hallway and landing several teachers and students in the hospital for about two weeks. The Dopant fell and returned to its human form. Thirteen dehenshined and removed the Driver from his waist. He looked at the hallway and several teachers and students who were covered by rubble. "We gotta stop causing so many messes." he said. However he did not notice a dinosaur like figure lurking in the shadows.

Brian woke up and opened the door he cracked his wrists and neck. He found himself looking at Cindy. She was not exactly panicked or scared but had an inquiring look in her eyes. Brian then remembered that he couldn't keep secrets from her because of a very bad day in 3rd grade. "Look" , he said "Meet me by my locker after school I'll explain everything later. Oh and come alone." Brian then ran down the hall into the elevator.

AN: Alright this is a KR W fic as you can see and uses my OCs from Kamen rider the next generation. That story's not finished yet but I will try to complete it to establish the back story for this one. You may not submit OCs for this story but you can for TNG. PM me If you want to submit. Ok R and R Arigato! Thnx to Shraffe1001 for subscribing to my fics.

My OCs cousins as Double is a set-up for Movie War Megamax As the character (Brian) will later assume the roles of OOO (OC Edwin Hall) who is active at this time in another part of the word, Fourze (Gentaro) and maybe Wizard in continuation fics


End file.
